


Fortune Favors

by Quillfiend



Series: Tinies [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bilgewater - Freeform, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillfiend/pseuds/Quillfiend
Summary: A mostly-regular morning in Bilgewater.





	Fortune Favors

If there was one thing unchangable and constant in the ever-shifting port city of Bilgewater, it was the smell. No matter one's distance from the docks, Bilgewater's stench would find even the furthest of perfumed corners and force out whatever pleasant aroma the inhabitans of the harbor tried to cover it with. And it wasn't just the fish either; it was _everything._ Rum, gunpowder, steel and vomit; rotting wood, saltwater and dried blood.

It was unpleasant enough to regularly rouse Syndra from her sleep, but it wasn't what woke her up that morning. It was _sneezing._ A stray hair got into her nose and made her sniffle, and then again, and then again. It was infuriating, and the room was full of them.

„Kitten,“ she yelled when she gave up on sleeping altogether, rose from her canopy bed and slipped into an embroidered bathrobe, „are you aware that you're shedding all over my carpet?“

„What?“ a familiar voice called from another chamber, „it's my carpet! And don't call me that!“

Syndra began raking tufts of black fur off the plush rug that decorated the bedroom's center. It had the image of the Bilgewater bearded serpent sewn onto it, and Syndra snorted when she managed to gather enough of Veigar's fur to give Nagakabouros an actual goatee.

„You're being creative I see,“ the warlock noted when he emerged from the bathroom, still wet and wearing nothing but a long, dark tunic, „better get used to it. I always shed like this during spring.“

„Aw.“ Syndra sat down on the carpet, crossing her legs. „But I liked your winter coat. It made you so fluffy and warm.“

„Sometimes I feel like you see me as your pet rather than your lover,“ Veigar huffed and grabbed his navy robes off the bed, „consider getting a cat instead of a yordle next time.“

„Someone's in a sour mood.“

„You'd be as well if you had to deal with Fortune.“

„I can still go with you, leave the kraken job for later.“

He pulled his robe on and turned to her. „No. Sail with Mahon, see what's it about. It's not easy to garner a favor with the crew of the _Grand Magia._ “

She motioned for him to come closer, and he did. Reluctantly so, but he did.

„Stay a bit longer,“ she said, tugging the hem of his robe. He stifled a chuckle.

„I wish I could.“

„Fortune can wait.“

„Can't you?“

She pulled him down onto the carpet and underneath her; his ears flickered, a knowing smile spreading on his feline face. It was a good answer, the right answer, sealed by a soft, lazy kiss. His fur got into her mouth again, but this time it didn't matter to her at all.

 


End file.
